The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known powertrain architectures include torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and electric machines, which transmit torque through a transmission device to an output member. One exemplary powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving motive torque from a prime mover power source, preferably an internal combustion engine, and an output member. The output member can be operatively connected to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transmitting tractive torque thereto. Electric machines, operative as motors or generators, generate an input torque to the transmission, independently of an input torque from the internal combustion engine. The electric machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy, transmitted through the vehicle driveline, to electrical energy that is storable in an electrical energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the powertrain, including controlling transmission operating range state and gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the electrical power interchange among the electrical energy storage device and the electric machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including torque and rotational speed.
Transmissions within a hybrid powertrain, as described above, serve a number of functions by transmitting and manipulating torque in order to provide torque to an output member. In order to serve the particular function required, the transmission selects between a number of operating range states or configurations internal to the transmission defining the transfer of torque through the transmission. Known transmissions utilize operating range states including fixed gear states or states with a defined gear ratio. For example, a transmission can utilize four sequentially arranged fixed gear states and allow selection between the four gear states in order to provide output torque through a wide range of output member speeds. Additively or alternatively, known transmissions also allow for continuously variable operating range states or mode states, enabled for instance through the use of a planetary gear set, wherein the gear ratio provided by the transmission can be varied across a range in order to modulate the output speed and output torque provided by a particular set of inputs. Additionally, transmissions can operate in a neutral state, ceasing all torque from being transmitted through the transmission. Additionally, transmissions can operate in a reverse mode, accepting input torque in a particular rotational direction used for normal forward operation and reversing the direction of rotation of the output member. Through selection of different operating range states, transmissions can provide a range of outputs for a given input.
Operation of the above devices within a hybrid powertrain vehicle require management of numerous torque bearing shafts or devices representing connections to the above mentioned engine, electrical machines, and driveline. Input torque from the engine and input torque from the electric machine or electric machines can be applied individually or cooperatively to provide output torque. However, changes in output torque required from the transmission, for instance, due to a change in operator pedal position or due to an operating range state shift, must be handled smoothly. Particularly difficult to manage are input torques, applied simultaneously to a transmission, with different reaction times to a control input. Based upon a single control input, the various devices can change respective input torques at different times, causing increased abrupt changes to the overall torque applied through the transmission. Abrupt or uncoordinated changes to the various input torques applied to a transmission can cause a perceptible change in acceleration or jerk in the vehicle, which can adversely affect vehicle drivability.
Various control schemes and operational connections between the various aforementioned components of the hybrid drive system are known, and the control system must be able to engage to and disengage the various components from the transmission in order to perform the functions of the hybrid powertrain system. Engagement and disengagement are known to be accomplished within the transmission by employing selectively operable clutches. Clutches are devices well known in the art for engaging and disengaging shafts including the management of rotational velocity and torque differences between the shafts. Engagement or locking, disengagement or unlocking, operation while engaged or locked operation, and operation while disengaged or unlocked operation are all clutch states that must be managed in order for the vehicle to operate properly and smoothly.
Clutches are known in a variety of designs and control methods. One known type of clutch is a mechanical clutch operating by separating or joining two connective surfaces, for instance, clutch plates, operating, when joined, to apply frictional torque to each other. One control method for operating such a mechanical clutch includes applying a hydraulic control system implementing fluidic pressures transmitted through hydraulic lines to exert or release clamping force between the two connective surfaces. Operated thusly, the clutch is not operated in a binary manner, but rather is capable of a range of engagement states, from fully disengaged, to synchronized but not engaged, to engaged but with only minimal clamping force, to engaged with some maximum clamping force. Clamping force applied to the clutch determines how much reactive torque the clutch can carry before the clutch slips. Variable control of clutches through modulation of clamping force allows for transition between locked and unlocked states and further allows for managing slip in a locked transmission. In addition, the maximum clamping force capable of being applied by the hydraulic lines can also vary with vehicle operating states and can be modulated based upon control strategies.
Clutches are known to be operated asynchronously, designed to accommodate some level of slip in transitions between locked and unlocked states. Other clutches are known to be operated synchronously, designed to match speeds of connective surfaces or synchronize before the connective surfaces are clamped together. This disclosure deals primarily with synchronous clutches.
Slip, or relative rotational movement between the connective surfaces of the clutch when the clutch connective surfaces are intended to be synchronized and locked, occurs whenever reactive torque applied to the clutch exceeds actual torque capacity created by applied clamping force. Slip in a transmission results in unintended loss of torque control within the transmission, results in loss of engine speed control and electric machine speed control caused by a sudden change in back-torque from the transmission, and results in sudden changes to vehicle acceleration, creating adverse affects to drivability.
Transmissions can operate with a single clutch transmitting reactive torque between inputs and an output. Transmission can operate with a plurality of clutches transmitting reactive torque between inputs and an output. Selection of operating range state depends upon the selective engagement of clutches, with different allowable combinations resulting in different operating range states.
Transition from one operating state range to another operating state range involves transitioning at least one clutch state. An exemplary transition from one fixed gear state to another involves unloading a first clutch, transitioning through a freewheeling, wherein no clutches remain engaged, or inertia speed phase state, wherein at least one clutch remains engaged, and subsequently loading a second clutch. A driveline connected to a locked and synchronized clutch, prior to being unloaded, is acted upon by an output torque resulting through the transmission as a result of input torques and reduction factors present in the transmission. In such a torque transmitting state, the transmission so configured during a shift is said to be in a torque phase. In a torque phase, vehicle speed and vehicle acceleration are functions of the output torque and other forces acting upon the vehicle. Unloading a clutch removes all input torque from a previously locked and synchronized clutch. As a result, any propelling force previously applied to the output torque through that clutch is quickly reduced to zero. In one exemplary configuration, another clutch remains engaged and transmitting torque to the output while the transmission synchronizes the second clutch. In such a configuration, the transmission is in an inertia speed phase. As the second clutch to be loaded is synchronized and loaded, the transmission again enters a torque phase, wherein vehicle speed and vehicle acceleration are functions of the output torque and other forces acting upon the vehicle. While output torque changes or interruptions due to clutch unloading and loading are a normal part of transmission operating range state shifts, orderly management of the output torque changes reduces the impact of the shifts to drivability.
As described above, changes in transmission operating range states involve transitioning clutches. In synchronous operation, it is important to match speeds across the clutch connective surfaces before clamping the connective surface together. However, engine operation and torque output may not be accommodative to the changes in operating range states requiring particular changes in input speed. Engines are known to preferably operate in a certain speed range, and attempted operation of the engine outside that range can cause the engine to stall, incur fuel economy penalties associated with changing engine settings and operating the engine in non-ideal speeds, and adversely affect drivability. A method to control a powertrain through transmission shifts accounting for costs associated with synchronous clutch operation would be beneficial.